Once Upon a Demigod
by Hoologan
Summary: After Annabeth escapes her predicament with a certain manticore, she stumbles upon a world she never knew about. Her path crosses those of her new friends in ways she would never guess. Takes place at the beginning of The Titans Curse (PJO) and Season 1: Episode 1 (OUAT).
1. Once Upon A Demigod: Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction, so please review with any comments you have. I hope you enjoy it!**

Annabeth was tired of running. She had just escaped the manticore and was terribly worried about Percy, Grover, Thalia, and the 2 little kids that they had gone to save. She stumbled out of the forest near a small town called Storybrooke. She started to walk down the road when a car came up behind her. When she turned around, she saw a familiar looking yellow Volkswagen Bug. The car came to a stop at the side of the road and a young woman with blonde hair rolled down the window.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"I think so," Annabeth replied as she brought her head up to look at her.

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked.

"I don't know. You look really familiar," Annabeth said.

"Well, my name's Emma."

"Annabeth"

They talked for a few more minutes and, eventually, Annabeth got a ride from Emma until they found a hotel to stay in. They didn't find just any hotel, though. They found Granny's. The two walked in and asked for 2 rooms, even though Annabeth didn't have any money. Emma was going to pay for her. Granny brought out a hamburger for Annabeth while Emma walked outside to get the last passenger out of the car, a young boy named Henry. She decided to walk him home and left Annabeth where she was.

Later that night, Annabeth dug in her pocket until she found a golden drachma. She took a flashlight and shone it through the old fashioned glass door handle to the bathroom. The tried to send an Iris message to Percy, but no connection could be made. Feeling dejected, she went and layed on her bed. Soon, sleep overcame her and she slipped into a dream.

Annabeth found herself in a courtyard. She looked around and saw three things: an olive tree, a lovely woman, and a large marble temple. The woman stepped forward.

"Annabeth," she said, "Do not fear. The others are safe."

"Mother? Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize it?" Athena replied, spreading her arms.

"An olive tree . . . a marble temple . . . It's not just any temple is it? The Parthenon? We're in Athens, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are. I'm glad you recognize it."

"Me too."

Annabeth was ripped from her dream by someone shaking her awake. It was Emma.

"Someone downstairs is asking for you. At least, I think he is. He never actually said your name." _Percy_, she thought. Annabeth quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs into the diner. She stopped in shock as she noticed that it was in fact Dr. Thorn, not Percy. He smiled and lunged at her. His hands encircled her arms as she struggled to escape, but could not find her knife.

"Hello my pretty," he said.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, "Get away from her!" A shot echoed through the room as the manticore turned around angrily.

"Emma, watch out!" Annabeth screamed as she located her dagger and threw it at the monster. It impaled in his throat, injuring him greatly, but not killing him. He fled from the diner with a promise to return.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth ran to Emma, who had a gash on her side. _His spikes_, Annabeth thought. Granny ran over and began to patch Emma up while Annabeth went outside to see if anyone else was hurt by the manticore. In the middle of the street she spotted a silver wolf and ran to the forest with a quick goodbye to the others. She followed the wolf until she came to a silver tent.

"My lady," she said, kneeling outside of the tent.

"Hello darling," Artemis replied, exiting the sleeping structure. "I heard a manticore attacked you again this morning."

"Yes."

"You know, the other don't believe you are dead, only missing. And that Percy boy, he is very worried about you."

"Really?" Annabeth replied, blushing. _I thought he'd be glad I'm gone. Good thing he doesn't know I've had a crush on him since we got stuck on that truck with the zoo animals going to Vegas. __**Kindness International**__. Yeah, right. There was nothing kind about it._

"Yes," the goddess said, just as the manticore came running through the clearing, grabbing Artemis. Annabeth noticed that he also had Emma slung over his shoulder.

"The master will be very pleased," he said to himself. "The goddess and the girl he cares about."

Annabeth realized that he thought Emma was her and that gave her strength to overcome her exhaustion. "Come back here!" she yelled, but without a weapon, that was all she could do as her ran away cackling. Defeated, she walked back toward the town. When she reached the road, Ruby ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Emma isn't."

"Yeah. I saw her get carried away by that weird man."

_He's not a man._ "Ruby, I have to leave. I'll only put you guys in more danger if I stay any longer."

"Annabeth, you can't leave. That guy's after you."

"I don't have any choice." Annabeth packed her things and left, starting in the forest where she came into Storybrooke from.

That night, she received another dream from her mom. "Annabeth, darling. Where are you going?" Athena asked.

"To help Emma and Artemis, of course."


	2. Once Upon A Demigod: Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for those of you who reviewed. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it!**

"Well then, I suppose there are a few things you should know."

Suddenly, the dream went black and Annabeth felt as if she was falling. She blinked and a scene spread in front of her.

"This place is called the Enchanted Forest. They have a different kind of magic than we do," Athena said from beside her.

Annabeth looked back to the road and noticed a horsedrawn carriage coming, but there was a fallen tree blocking the road. The carriage stopped and a man stepped out. He was helping his guards remove the tree when a dark figure drops from a nearby tree, grabs a pouch from the carriage and steals a horse to try and escape. After a short chase, the prince caught up with the thief and knocked them off of their horse. He pulled back the hood of their cloak and discovered that the thief was a woman. Using his surprise to her advantage, she escaped on her horse.

"Mother, why are you showing me this?"

"Keep watching."

Annabeth looked up again and saw a different scene. They were in a room in a castle. On a bed in the middle of the room, the bandit from the previous vision was laying. The prince stood beside her and looked very anxious. Annabeth looked closer and realized that the woman was about to give birth. She began to go into labor and her baby was delivered healthily.

The baby girl was placed in a blanket with 'Emma' stitched in purple ribbon.

"That's Emma? These are her parents?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Now look."

The baby was put into a cupboard carved out of a tree.

Annabeth felt the scene changing again. She was in the hospital in Storybrooke. The prince was laying on a bed in a coma. Athena walked in the doors, carrying a small bundle. She placed the bundle on the bed by his feet and walked out. Annabeth looked and say that the baby was her.

The scene went back to Athens, where her mother always appeared in her dreams.

"Let me explain," Athena said.

"Please do."

"The bandit you saw was named Snow White. She is a daughter of Aphrodite. And the prince was Prince Charming."

"You mean like in fairy tales?"

"All of those 'fairy tales' are real. They are the history of these people. Snow White and Prince Charming had a daughter named Emma. You've met her. She is your half-sister. I assume you remember how my children are born?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Well, was also clever, so I gave him the gift of another daughter. I had hoped he would be able to keep you, unlike Emma, but her was in a coma, so you grew up as an orphan in Storybrooke until you were 7. I wiped your memory of the town right after you left in hopes that you would not have to go back. But, alas, you always find a way to do what I don't expect. Usually it's a good thing."

"So my dad is a STORY character?"

"No, he is quite real."

"Okay well, I have to get back to the real world. I have a half-sister and a goddess to save."

"A piece of advice before you leave. You would do well to look in San Francisco."

Athena snapped her fingers and Annabeth woke up.

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Quote of the day:**

**"Stars can't shine without darkness."**


	3. Once Upon A Demigod: Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm really really really so so so sorry for taking so long. I could tell you all of my excuses- but that's all they are- excuses. I've actually gotten a good amount written, I just haven't had time to type it up, so at least for the next couple chapters, I should be fairly prompt- no waiting another 9 months this time. So, without further ado, here is chapter 3:**

Annabeth woke up. As she was packing her things into her bag, she saw an envelope tucked into her book. She pulled it out and saw that the blue paper was unmarked. After breaking the seal, Annabeth pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

_Annabeth-_

_9 o'clock to Chicago. Don't miss it._

_-A_

Annabeth knew that her mother was probably helping more than Zeus wanted her to. She pulled the train ticket out of the envelope and pocketed the letter. She had a few miles to travel to the train station, based off of the map on the back of Athena's note, and only an hour and a half to travel them.

"Where's my mom?"

Annabeth turned around. She saw the boy who had been in the car with Emma. "Who?"

"My mom. Emma."

"Emma's your mom?"

"Yeah. Well, one of them." Seeing Annabeth's look of confusion, he added, "It's a long story."

"Listen . . . um . . . what's your name?"

"Henry."

"Okay. Listen Henry. Emma's . . . um gone. But I'm going to bring her back. She'll be back in no time."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No," Annabeth lied.

"You're lying. She's in trouble. Okay. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No. Henry, you'll only slow me down. I promise you, I'll bring her back here, but you can't come with

me."

"Okay fine. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you. Now I have to go."

Annabeth started walking, after losing ten minutes talking with Henry.

When she arrived at the train station, Annabeth bought a bagel for breakfast and a newspaper. After finding her way to her seat, she opened the newspaper, looking for any mention of her sister or her kidnapper. She first flipped to the Crime Watch section. After scanning through and finding no mention of either, Annabeth flipped back to the front. She munched on her bagel and and scanned the passengers in her car as the train left the station. One boy a few rows back looked slightly familiar, but with his sweatshirt hood up, it was hard to tell. Annabeth continued reading her newspaper.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE CHICAGO STATION. PLEASE COLLECT YOUR BELONGINGS AND EXIT THE TRAIN. THIS IS THE LAST STOP. ALL PASSENGERS MUST EXIT THE TRAIN," the conductor's voice echoed over the intercom, waking Annabeth from her slumber. _I must have fallen asleep,_ she thought as she peeled the the sports section from her face. She stood up, gathered her limited luggage and exited the train.

Annabeth had no idea what to do next, so she decided to do a little sightseeing until she found her next step. She made her way to the Tribune Tower, a piece of architecture she had always wanted to visit.

Annabeth was looking out of the window of a lavishly decorated office when she heard a voice in the hallway.

". . . Camp Half-Blood will fall."

The voice sounded close. Annabeth was just able to hide behind a curtain before two people entered the room.

"Yes. Now that we have the girl, we'll be able to distract Chiron. They probably thought they beat us, but we're just getting more followers. In fact, we've pretty much already beat them. The end is coming."

"Don't be a fool Nakamura. We've hardly started."

At that point, Annabeth recognized the voice from the hallway. Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. Annabeth had never actually talked to Ethan at Camp Half-Blood, but she remembered his eye patch. He was always so angry about having to be with the Hermes kids all of the time, but Nemesis didn't have a cabin of her own.

**So, what do you think? I thought it was a little short, but that seemed like a good stopping place for the chapter. Please review!**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews I've already gotten. Again, I'm really really sorry. I'll be better.**

**Quote:**

**"Life begins at the end of your comfort zone."**

**Question:**

**What song is stuck in your head?**

**My answer: All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter**

**What's your answer- REVIEW!**

**Signing off,**

**Hoologan**


	4. Once Upon A Demigod: Chapter 4

**WooHoo! Another chapter! I made it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**On my last chapter, someone had read it within 10 minutes of me posting which is ABSOLUTELY CRAZY! Thanks to everyone who has read!**

The fact that Ethan was planning with Luke to destroy Camp Half-Blood scared Annabeth. He was a son of Nemesis. It meant that Luke was getting more of a following. Annabeth peeked around the edge of the curtain that she was behind just as another person ran into the room.

"Luke! That girl that the manticore captured- it's not Annabeth Chase."

"What do you mean it's not Annabeth?" Luke shot back.

"The manticore just got to us. He didn't know the difference between two blonde girls. We didn't know until we saw her just now."

Luke swore.

"I thought that girl looked like Chase," Ethan spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Luke seemed suspicious now.

"On the train. You know I checked the school in Maine. On the way here, there was a girl in front of me in the car. I thought she looked like Chase, but I couldn't check or else she might recognize me. She just spent the ride reading a newspaper and sleeping as far as I could tell."

Annabeth realized with a jolt that Ethan was the boy in the back of the train. The one with the hoodie.

"I thought the manticore would be able to do his job, so there didn't seem any harm. I figured it was just a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence. Where did Annabeth go after she got off the train?"

"I dunno. She just kind of walked into the city. I had to come meet you, so I didn't really pay that much attention."

"Idiot. Who is this other girl?" Luke asked the other person.

"I don't know sir. She's been passed out for the whole trip. I think she got hit with a spike from the manticore."

"Have him take her as planned. She may know something. Now we have to go find Annabeth. Gods. Must I do everything myself?"

The three left the room. Fearing that they would harm Emma, Annabeth put on her magic Yankees cap and followed them. She was walking around the hall corner when her shoe caught on the leg of a table. Luke turned around at the sound, small as it was.

"What was that?"

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I just heard something. SomeONE."

"I didn't hear anything. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Yes idiot. I'm sure," Luke snapped.

Annabeth held her breath. She knew that even the slightest sound could give her away. Luke knew that she was somewhere in the city and that she had the magic cap.

After a few seconds, Luke turned around and the group continued walking. Annabeth followed quietly.

Eventually, they made it to the ground floor and exited the building. The three boys climbed into a black SUV and began to drive into the traffic. Annabeth took off her hat and let out a good, loud New York City cab whistle. A taxi stopped in front of her.

"Follow that car!" Annabeth said, a line she had read in books, but never actually said.

The taxi swerved back into traffic and wove through the cars until it caught up with the plain black SUV. They continued following it through the city. Annabeth dozed off.

She dreamt of Emma. Dr. Thorn was carrying her through the woods. _Annabeth caught a faint whiff of an odor she recognized. _Eucalyptus_. 'I know where you are, but where's Artemis?' Almost as soon as Annabeth thought that, she saw two bear-like men carrying the goddess, who had chains draped over her arms._

'_Annabeth, they need your help,' the wind seemed to whisper._

"_How?"_

_The group turned as if they heard her voice. 'That's impossible. I'm dreaming.'_

'_You should know that this is no ordinary dream,' the wind whispered._

The car jolted and Annabeth woke up.

**I hope you like it. Please review!**

**For further reference: DO NOT EXPECT ME TO POST EVERY TUESDAY! It just happened like that this time. I will try to post weekly or biweekly, but it won't be on the same day.**

**Quote:**

**"You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep rereading the last one."**

**(I thought that was appropriate.)**

**Question:**

**When is the last time you ate at a restaurant and what did you eat?**

**My answer:**

**This past Saturday, I went to a new barbecue place near where I live. I had a brisket sandwich and lemon parmesan Brussels sprouts.**

**What about you?- REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**Hoologan**


	5. Once Upon A Demigod: Chapter 5

**Alright, here it is! Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

"They're out. Now are you gonna pay me?" the cab driver asked.

"Yeah. Of course," Annabeth said, digging in her bag. She pulled out a card and was washed over with memories. She thought of another adventure two years earlier. She thought of Aunty Em's, a trip to the underworld, and fighting Ares. But most of all, she thought about Percy.

'_Annabeth Chase, you cannot like this guy. He's an idiot, a son of POSEIDON, and probably doesn't even like you. AT ALL,'_ she told herself.

"Will this work?" Annabeth asked, handing the cab driver the Platinum Lotus cash card.

"Uh…" he seemed reluctant to swipe the card. "Jesus! That's a lot of dough. Sure I'll take it!" He was more willing after seeing the balance on the card.

"Yeah okay. Give it back please," she said, grabbing her bag and opening the door.

Annabeth climbed out and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

'_How in Hades did __**that**_ _get here?'_ she thought, seeing the _Princess Andromeda_ sitting in a lake. She saw a sign telling her where she was: Belmont Harbor, Dock F, Lake Michigan. _How in Hades did __**I**_ _get here? I can't have been out more than 5 minutes._

Annabeth slipped on her baseball cap and started toward the cruise ship. She climbed aboard and started down a hallway. She came across a set of wooden double doors. _The stateroom._ One of the doors was slightly ajar. She looked inside and saw Luke talking to a casket. _Kronos' casket,_ she assumed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Annabeth pressed herself against the wall and saw a _dracaena_ woman slither out on her snake trunk legs, followed by Luke himself. "We have to do something about that stupid manticore. Can't tell the difference between two blondes. Idiot," he was saying.

Annabeth slipped into the room that they had just left. She was looking around when she heard the door close and lock behind her. She froze, not willing to make a sound and give herself away.

"Annabeth, dear, nice of you to join us," Luke said. "But next time, I suggest you don't try to sneak onto my ship. You know I don't like that."

Annabeth felt a sharp, searing pain in her leg. She looked down and saw a gash in her thigh, already bleeding. A throwing knife hit the wall in front of her, sinking in to the hilt.

"Tsk tsk Annie. I taught you to have better reflexes than that."

Annabeth dropped into a crouch, putting pressure on her wound. Her hat fell off her head, but she just put her foot on it to keep it in place. Luke already knew where she was. "How did you know I was in here?"

"Simple. It was a trap. Honestly, I was hoping you'd be too smart to fall for it. Making Mommy look bad, are we Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie," she spat, pulling an extra shirt out of her bag to try and make a tourniquet.

"Whatever you say, Annie."

"How'd you set a trap for me, though?"

"I knew you were there all the way back in Chicago."

"Aren't we still in Chicago?"

"Not quite. Welcome to Lake Winnipeg. You're in Canada now." Luke spread his arms, welcoming her.

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you not to."

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Well that stupid manticore didn't get you and who else wants to follow me to figure out my plan and just happens to be invisible? It also helped that I had a taxi following me the whole time," Luke stated, crouching in front of her.

Annabeth swung to punch Luke in the nose.

Luke caught her fist mid-swing. "By the way, who was that other girl?"

"No one."

"Okay, don't tell me. I know you know. I'll get it out of you eventually." He opened the door. "You can have her. Do whatever you want, but I want her ALIVE," he said to the dracaena.

"Really, Luke? You're going to torture me? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. I saved your life, douche bag."

"See, that's why I don't like you, You're rude. Anyway, I have to keep my army happy somehow, and why waste someone I like on them?"

"You're more of a monster than they are," she spat.

"Says the girl who allied herself with a Cyclops. Don't you remember anything Annie? That Cyclops tried to kill us."

"But he didn't. You think I wanted him to come with us? That was Percy's idea!"

"Of course. Percy freaking Jackson."

"You're just mad because he's going to beat you and you know it."

"You're only defending him because you're in love with him. And he could not beat me. I have an army."

"I am not in love with Percy. He can still beat you, though, army or no army."

"Whatever. Do what you want," he said to the dracaena, stepping through the doorway.

"I trusted you Luke!" Annabeth called after him. "I loved you."

"Then you're a fool," he said, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth passed out from blood loss.

**I just want to say that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you liked it as much as I do. Please review!**

**Quote:**

**"Stop hating yourself for everything you aren't and start loving yourself for everything you already are."**

**Question (ish):**

**Name three things physically close to you.**

**Answer:**

**1\. My laptop**

**2\. A little mini desk calender**

**3\. A blue ballpoint pen**

**Until next time,**

**Hoologan**


End file.
